Loyalty Contested
by Deepclaw
Summary: At dawn of a secret plan to cripple the Autobots, Shockwave is faced with a new rival when a long lost group of Decepticon soldiers return to Cybertron and he meets their fanatical Commander optic to optic - Lugnut. - Discontinued.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Transformers. Any of it._

**Author's Notes:**

_The following story takes place in G1, but I've incorporated several things from other universes, mostly TF:A. For example, Lugnut's character and Shockwave's portrayal are mostly from TF:A, but Shockwave's job watching over Cybertron and all that is definitely from G1. Megatron's appearance is meant to be more like G1, but with a T:A twist, because TF:A's Megatron just had a way of speaking, ya know? _

_I've made up a few things, like the "Battle of Yaltron 4" or ha to come up with something to call long distance that radios that work through space. :/ Overall, I tried to avoid getting specific with technology, since my knowledge is limited, but the way I'm trying to visualize Cybertron here as a setting is a mix of dark Transformers: War for Cybertron (the clips I've seen of the setting and stuff is dark and really machinelike and ravaged) and Beast Machines, while still using G1 as a reference for buildings and stuff. So…yeah. _

_Another note, when I visualize the characters in my story, I make them as 3D as possible. As a reference, look at Movieverse or CGI clips from War for Cybertron. The blockey G1 look combined with advanced machinery and 3D imaging of Movieverse is exactly what I'm seeing in my head. So, like, TF:A's weird perspective and artistic license with their forms only counts so far as shape and design, not expression. Also, yes, Shockwave is in G1 form for now._

_...lots of big paragraphs in the beginning, sorry.  
_

…_lol my three major stories now all involve upgrades. Slag. -_-'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Loyalty Contested **

**Chapter One**

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

Some Decepticons thought Shockwave as a workaholic. Others saw him as a mindless working machine. Either way, the fact was clear – Shockwave was _always_ occupied with _something_.

The lone violet mech almost never seized moving, his bulky form occupying every room in his tower at least once on a daily basis. His many drones were a great help, but despite the logic in using them for tasks about the compound that he couldn't always attend to, nothing beat a living mind that could discern between variables with judgment, and he insisted on making sure every drone's task was done correctly. All around him, drones flitted about, some small, some large. A few were powered down in corners or on neat piles on shelves to conserve energy when they were not in use. These sparkles creations were his most commonplace companions, the few bots he'd left online scattered about the planet on patrol and maintenance runs. When off duty, those bots would come back and what little interaction he had with them was enough to exercise whatever little social needs he might have. He rarely left this tower, and if he did, he didn't' roam far without escort. After all, he was an important bot and the Autobots would go to great lengths to put him out of commission and retake Cybertron. At the end of the long Cybertronian cycles, his self allotted shift was over and he'd return to his private quarters to get some much needed rest. Monitoring, protecting, and running his sleeping empire was hard, lonely work.

He never complained. It was useless and illogical to do so. Complaining, if he even had anything to complain about, (Which he didn't. Really.) would not change his situation in the slightest. If he was ever dissatisfied, he had a new drone made to take care of the problem, or, if it was more personal, he changed his own habits to fix it. Every solar cycle, every stellar orbit, since he was left in charge of Cybertron and his Lord Megatron left to chase the most powerful of the Autobots across the galaxy, he did his duties and completed every task to conserve Cybertron, and Decepticon control over it, to the best of his ability.

Ever since he'd finally found Megatron, his days had changed, slightly, but he was no busier than before. He had more visitors passing through from the space bridge to tour their long lost home and he had more drones to take care of things he could no longer attend to while he experimented on Earth samples or designed new machines, or even the occasional battle plan (Since that short fiasco where a Elita One and her team finally gave themselves away, and a league of Autobots had stormed through the spacebridge, Autobot resistance had picked up). Perhaps the most important of all, he received shipments of energon, large enough to bring more Cons out of stasis lock to aid him if he so needed, and regular enough to keep many previously dormant systems online.

This orderly, very busy, and very important routine in his life was meticulously maintained for over 48,000 vorns and he had no intent to stop. One of his smaller Decepticon allies had asked him once, after a thorough tour of the control room and the ventilation system, if he was sad up here all by his lonesome with no spontaneity and rigid formality between himself and his few living subordinates. As he shooed the troublesome blue cassetticon back to Earth, he'd answered with cool detachment, "No, Rumble, it is neither sad nor lonesome. It is not anything but _determined_ to continue serving Lord Megatron and the Decepticon Cause with efficient productivity and sufficient tact."

He swore to this day that he'd heard Rumble mutter something like "what a nerdbot" but it hadn't bothered him. He'd heard such insults before and worse, no matter to concern himself with, and if the little one was too blind to see the logic in his loyalty to Megatron now, then he might see it with time. And age. Megatron was greater than all else, glorious in his battle prowess, charisma, and intellectual integrity! He was perfect to lead the Decepticons and it was only logical Shockwave serve him to his fullest, especially now that the Decepticons were once again on the offensive! Shockwave was certain he did not _feel_ like everyone else did. His emotions were muted behind the steadfast stoicism he was renowned for and his active lifestyle. He was _above_ emotion, the thing only served to hinder his duties. They only surfaced when he let them, for his own spark's sake (Those silly things that acted as Cybertronian life force were so very emotional.), or he was forced to think too much on matters that derailed his normally guarded state. Like, when he thought of the Decepticons being lead to victory by Megatron and his powerful army, he felt happy. Or when he was told, by Megatron himself that Shockwave was his _Most Loyal_ follower, he felt extreme pride. But otherwise, it was true - the bot existed in a cold, collected calm that kept him focused on the Decepticon Cause and aloof; all the better to serve and to serve without digression.

In more recent times, Shockwave had been thinking over some upgrades that would make his current frame more energy efficient, give him abilities that would better allow him to manage his many tasks, and improve his weapon-strength. He'd be more powerful and able to improve and expand his skills. Technically, it was a full-frame modification, hardly anything being added since his capabilities were already impressive. The majority of the upgrades came in software, such as tuned up hearing, scanning, finer motor skills, and the like, while other upgrades included hardware and a new ability. One of the details he was most looking forward to was fairly simple in comparison to everything else – two hands. A long time ago, as he fought the remnants of the Autobot faction off Cybertron, a sniper had shot off his hand, costing him the chance to blow up an Autobot shuttle with the specially made canon he'd been holding. He'd replaced it with several different new hands afterward, finally ending up with a canon that he'd secretly enjoyed using for some time. However, the canon made a poor working tool, and with the upgrades he'd have much finer hands made for handling both delicate and cumbersome work. When he eventually reported his idea, Megatron was highly interested, twisting Shockwave's idea into a possible revolution. With such carefully constructed upgrades to make every warrior, including Megatron of course, (_especially_ Megatron, of course) even deadlier, he could finally defeat the Autobots!

Shockwave was unsure about this. As he'd explained, in several different, and increasingly humble, ways that the upgrades were not so much a way to make oneself more powerful or better than before overall, or to add skills that the bot wasn't able to develop before (in some cases, Megatron had wanted to maybe give a few bots some more sanity, which made the poor scientist quail) but to change the bot's frame altogether and to attune the body to his programming with intent to manifest better motor response in regards to a specific purpose or skill that was already developed. What probably could have helped Megatron better envision Shockwave's goals, and erased the blank look of pure confusion from his face, behind the upgrade was if he'd told his Magnificent Leader about a long term plan Shockwave had come up with that could possibly,_ finally_, end the entire war, if only he'd have the patience to let Shockwave do it. It involved an extra alt mode…and a new alternate robot mode.

Maybe, with some thought, he could see the merit and logic (and not only the ton of work and time) that could be seen of a plan that involved upgrading the entire Decepticon army that was already full of powerful warriors. In the meantime, he was keeping his plan to himself until he was sure his upgrades would function at absolute perfection and that Megatron really needed his assistance.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"The designs for the upgrade have been completed, My Liege," Shockwave's breezy voice rang clearly through the computer and filtered down to Earth where Megatron stood tall and proud before the visual feed.

Through either end of the feed, each mech was shown from the waist upwards with enough of their environment showing to frame them. From where he was, Shockwave could see Starscream at Megatron's side, looking bored, and the lilac, brightly lit, surroundings of Decepticon architecture shining behind him. They were in the Communications room of the Nemesis, as indicated by Soundwave's presence in the background, where he tended an entire holographic work board of communications computers, panels, and switchboards. Shockwave was pleased with what the grey Commander would see from Earth - the Communications room of Cybertron's most active Decepticon base, piled with columns and mountains of displays, and drones dancing about, engaged in their duties. In other words, Megatron would see how hard Shockwave was working and that everything was running smoothly. "I am ready to proceed with the operation, but once it begins I will be offline for the duration of twenty six point thirty-five megacycles. I ask for your approval, Lord Megatron."

Megatron's stern face lit up with an eager smirk. "You may proceed, _Loyal Guardian_ of Cybertron. I trust you with the planet's safety even while you are temporarily offline. I expect word from you as soon as you are functioning; I'd like to see for myself the first glimpse of the next phase of our evolution." The Decepticon leader had been anticipating these 'design improvements' for a while now and knew Shockwave wouldn't disappoint. With the smirk still in place, Megatron cut the feed, and Shockwave took a moment to fight back his prideful emotions before proceeding to the labs.

He wasn't sure if "Loyal Guardian of Cybertron" had actually been emphasized by the illustrious leader, but it certainly sounded to him like the inflection on the words had been stressed in an appreciative manner and … had Starscream narrowed his optics? In jealousy? If he could, the secretly gleeful cyclopean giant might have grinned, but doing so when he was so busy would have been an ill mannered display of frivolity in the face of something as serious as his up and coming surgery.

Deciding he'd wasted enough time in useless thoughts, he stood and made his way for the door, but as the massive slabs of metal slid away to reveal the recently sterilized hallway, sirens blared and lights flashed across the compound.

Shockwave turned and dashed to the comm panel he'd just been using and waited. Just a moment later the screen lit up, filling the large display with the countenance of a young Decepticon, a scowl etched across her grey face.

"Shockwave, sir!" She gave a quick salute, and her voice was sharp. "Nine Decepticon signatures have been detected just past our moons. Six of them are located on Seren, and the last three are on Borel. Neither group came close enough to the Moonbases 1 or 2 to – wait…" The black and white seeker paused, looking off screen. The emotionless voice of a battle droid was speaking in the background. "Sir, they're on the move, both groups on a course to enter the atmosphere in twenty cycles. I've tried hailing them, they won't answer."

"Shut off the alarms," Shockwave ordered with the automatic wave of a hand and the lights stopped flashing. He found himself intrigued by this development. "Hail them on a scrambled frequency directed from an orbital outpost – make absolutely certain the Autobots cannot hack in. They may have reason to be secretive, but keep the orbital cannons locked on their signatures on their way in, just in case."

"Aye, sir."

The screen went dark and Shockwave was left to wait. He ordered a small fleet of maintenance drones to prepare room and board for nine, but he ordered the battle drones to prepare for a fight - it was better to be safe than sorry. Many Cybertronians abandoned their home planet as the war raged on even in Megatron's absence and energon was depleted to an all time low, to the point the entire planet was almost going to have to be shut down. Luckily, Megatron's revival and the planet's eventual placement in a stable orbit around a stable star in a stable stellar system saved the frozen planet from deactivation but very few bots had shown up since then. So, it was only logical to question how these nine found them? Why had they passed under the radar, so to speak, only to show themselves on the moons? Were they really Decepticons? Why wouldn't they answer a hailing frequency if they were? That alone trained half of Cybertron's defenses on them automatically.

Shockwave stopped his mental questioning short before suspicion and confusion set in. It would all be handled in stride.

The screen flickered to life with a live view of the fembot's face. She looked… ruffled, taken aback.

"Sir, they've finally answered our hail. This group claims to be long lost comrades of the war, separated from the main fleet after the Battle of Yaltron 4. The squad leader says…" She hesitated. "He's returning from a long voyage across the stars to kneel and serve at The Glorious Lord Megatron's feet once again…He insists he speak to his Grand and Illustrious Leader, sir."

Shockwave hesitated for about half a moment at the seeker's wording, concluding she was quoting this nameless squad leader. Whoever it was, he got all the right proper nouns for Megatron, but…

"Tell him to land on platform GY-4 and escort him to the Control Room. My drones will lead the rest of his team to their private quarters for now. Advise them that wandering will not be permitted until their identities have been confirmed," Shockwave replied.

"Aye, sir. ETA is fifty cycles."

"Understood."

-0-0-0-0-0-

A little over a megacycle later, Shockwave still stood waiting just in front of the Control Room door. This room had controls directed to the whole tower, plus the space bridge entrance, and a fully rigged interstellar communications relay. Idly, he briefly reminisced about a nasty run in with some devastatingly sneaky femme Autobots, and afterward he'd had to strip the dark grey metal from every panel and re-outfit with silver. He liked the cleaner look, but it was, he admitted to himself, too bright at times. Too…cheerful.

He continued to stand and wait patiently until, finally, he heard heavy steps of someone large. The doors opened a cycle later to reveal his black and white subordinate and a mech literally four times her size with a single red optic staring out from a featureless face. Shockwave himself was small in comparison to the dark blue brute and he briefly entertained the thought that maybe this bot was a traitor and he was there to kill the Guardian of Cybertron and take leadership for himself. He pushed that away, however. No time for paranoia.

"_You_ are Shockwave?" the large bot asked, his brusque and highly synthesized voice causing the air to vibrate unpleasantly.

"I am," the purple commander confirmed. "What is your designation, Decepticon?"

He wasn't expecting the enthusiastic response.

"_I_ am LUGNUT! Loyal servant of the Great Lord Megatron!" the mech replied, punching an arm as if to help punctuate how great the grey and black leader was.

Shockwave held his slight concern in check. "According to my records, you and several other Decepticons were deemed missing in action or killed. What has happened since your disappearance?"

The red optic shuttered as the bot hesitated, affronted. "Why must I answer to _you_? I report _only_ to Lord Megatron! I wish to speak to him immediately!"

Shockwave remained unperturbed, of course. "I am acting Commander of Cybertron in his stead while he is away at war on a planet called Earth. I have requested a meeting with him via relay. As soon as he is available, I will report your return and you may speak to him if he so wishes."

The brute swayed slightly and grumbled in frustration.

"I will only speak to Megatron!" he insisted, and Shockwave chose to comply. It wasn't a difficult request and with a quick reference to a data pad a drone came around with, they now had enough information to affirm that he was not a threat to Cybertron or Shockwave. In fact, he'd been part of Megatron's 'inner circle' earlier in the war, though Shockwave had never met him. With some thought, his memories were a bit fuzzy, he might remember hearing the other bot's name mentioned a few times, but otherwise he was blank. It wasn't uncommon for him to forget the names of bots he'd thought had no logical connection to his involvement with the war. He nodded to acknowledge the other's comment.

"Crosspin, wait outside the door," he addressed his subordinate. She straightened and nodded, leaving the room.

No sooner than when he said that, the communications panel lit up and Shockwave moved to access the feed. Megatron's face concealed curiosity, but when his optics landed on Lugnut, they widened in surprise.

"..._Lugnut_?" he inquired in disbelief.

Shockwave nodded, stepping forward welcomingly, "My Lord. Lugnut claims to have – OOF!"

"MEGATRON! I HAVE RETURNED AFTER ALL THESE VORNS TO FINALLY REJOIN YOU AT YOUR SIDE!"

Megatron watched with interest as his acting commander was swiped off the screen by a single hefty blow from a wide, bi-clawed arm. With him out of the way, Lugnut's face filled the screen.

"How did you survive Yalton, Lugnut?" Megatron wondered aloud. At the shouted announcement of the massive bot's return, the _Nemesis's_ Communications room was drawing a small crowd, though Starscream had no qualms about walking in.

"Is that - ?"

"Shhh." Rumble, at Megatron's right, lifted a conspiratorial finger to his mouth in Starscream's direction, who quieted.

"My _Liege_. The blast wiped out most of my soldiers, but I managed to survive by sheer chance. I was badly damaged, my Lord, but I rose again. A few Autobots survived as well, and you and the others had already left to an unknown heading. So, I lead what was left of my team in pursuit. Soon enough, I found a chain of several Autobot bases and a few colonies. It took me thousands of vorns to finally defeat the Autobot forces that way and further thousands to relocate our home…"

From where he was smashed into a sparking console, Shockwave groaned involuntarily, then lifted himself to his pedes. He fought a flash of anger, but a few thoughts slipped in. Why that…that..! In all his years here in this tower, he'd never had to deal with such rude, insubordinate behavior! How _dare_ that mech throw him like some _rag_! And right in front of Megatron, too.

"…At first, I was not certain if the Autobots had taken Cybertron. It was too _quiet_. Just to be absolutely certain, I lead my group _around_ Shockwave's defenses and only revealed our presence when we reached the moons. It was only then we were able to pick up Decepticon signals attempting to contact us. Even so, we had trouble communicating with the new comm towers Shockwave has put in place. Uh - but we will upgrade our intercom software as soon as possible, I assure you, O' Great Leader."

"I see…" Megatron sounded…impressed. "Did any Autobots survive your war, Lugnut?"

"There is always the possibility of an escaped refugee, my Liege, their numbers were great. However, in the very thorough search that occurred after the final battle we scoured the colonies for any survivors. We left no Autobot online."

Now Megatron sounded pleased; _too_ pleased for Shockwave's liking. "Excellent _news_, Lugnut. And what of your warriors? How many are left?"

Lugnut stared intently at the screen, his optic unwavering and his voice not daring to embellish his accomplishments. "I started with fifty seven, Lord Megatron. I now have _eight_ bots at my command. All of us have returned and we humbly ask to continue to serve _you_, My Wise and Powerful Leader." The great mech bowed his head, nearly head-butting the camera and causing Shockwave to emit a small frightened keen. Those state-of-the-art cameras were difficult to build with his bulky hands and that was an _original_!

"I would gladly accept you back into my ranks, _Commander_ Lugnut, _my Most Loyal Servant_," Megatron purred, his ego thoroughly stroked and his day all the brighter. What a _victory_! Oh, how he'd_ love_ to see Prime's face at this news!

It was like the jibe, specially annunciated for Shockwave to hear. Shockwave just knew Megatron was displeased with the fact that this … _groupie_ had managed to swing by right under Cybertron's defenses! If he could do it, Autobots could do it and now Shockwave had so much more to attend to. He had to upgrade and secure every Decepticon controlled sector he could name off the top of his head _plus some_. He had to scan everything for hiccups and tampering, possibly order an undercover mission to see what the fembots were up to in their hidey hole of the Pit, check data logs for any recent pick up in Autobot activity, put more bots out on patrol more often… He'd do it all, too. But this Lugnut, oh, he'd be a bother. Most Loyal, his aft. Decepticons were meant to be out there blowing slag up, but Shockwave stayed here locked in this tower, running a planet that wasn't even fully operational yet for four million years, inventing all kinds of slag and wracking his CPU for eons, and waiting and waiting and waiting and –

Cold, crushing calm froze his hammering spark and Shockwave detached himself from everything for the sake of his leader. It would not do for him to see Shockwave in an emotional and useless state, and showing Lugnut this crack in his demeanor would be showing weakness. Besides, what was a little throwing around? Lugnut was clearly overly enthusiastic, so the solution to the problem would be to stay out of arm's length the next time he spoke to Megatron. That's all. And soon, Lugnut would most likely take his men to Earth to help Megatron conquer the Autobots, leaving Shockwave to his job.

"…However, Lugnut," Megatron was saying. "I do not think it wise to announce your presence to the Autobots just yet. I'll leave your presence a…surprise, for now. I want you to stay on Cybertron and lend your assistance to Shockwave. He is acting Commander of all Decepticon territory, if not all of Cybertron's operation, but, otherwise, I ask that you both share equal rank until I decide the time is right for you to join me on Earth."

Or not.

"I understand, _My Lord_!" Lugnut bowed, taking a step back to get on one knee plate.

An antenna twitched.

"Shockwave…"

"Yes, My Lord Megatron?" The lilac Cybertronian hurried forth, careful not to look hasty when he reached the range of the camera. Lugnut, to Shockwave's relief, moved to the side to let him through.

Megatron's voice suddenly didn't sound quite so favorable towards the Guardian. He sounded pleased, yes, but dismissive, as if he was already thinking of something far more important than his _other_ loyal lieutenant. "Shockwave, be sure to fill Lugnut in on everything he's missed, especially the happenings on Earth. And be sure to use his prowess on the Autobots still stationed on Cybertron. _He_, undoubtedly, will finally send them to the Pit where they belong."

Shockwave stiffened, which was saying something considering his normally uptight posture. "Of course, My Liege. And what of my upgrades?"

"What about them?"

What _about_ them?

"Lord Megatron, I request an extended deadline in regards to my surgery until I have made certain - " _that Cybertron doesn't crash while I'm in stasis._ " - our lost comrades have found their stabilizing servos on this new, updated Cybertron and fully understand their lost history."

Megatron had looked ready to wave Shockwave off midsentence, but a glint of remembrance in his shining optics caused him to nod his head. "A week. Then I wish to see results."

The screen went dark before Shockwave could respond.

"You heard him, Shockwave!" Lugnut practically shouted in his sensitive antennae from barely five feet away, scaring the stoic bot out of the shocked stare he was giving the monitor. "_Out _with it, so I may debrief my Decepticons on the situation and begin our hunt."

Shockwave turned slowly to face his fellow Cyclops with a ramrod straight back and the shoulders squared tight.

"I'd like you to listen to a very important point I'm going to make, Lugnut," he said matter-of-factly to an ever so slowly narrowing red optic. He was careful to emphasize the words needed to get his dislike across, but otherwise, he was bland; unless the tightness in his tone counted for anything. "You are not the _only_ one who has exhibited exceptional loyalty to the Decepticon cause. While you were out engaged in battle for forty eight thousand vorns fighting against Autobot _civilian_ colonists, I have been guarding and monitoring this entire planet for just as long. It is not always a battle that defines my service, though I've lived and won several of those, but every day I devote my life to my duties and I have done so, alone, for stellar cycle upon stellar cycle. Therefore, I realize Megatron is pleased to see you, but _don't_ let your processor melt from such false favor._ I_ am his most loyal follower, for all the mental and physical work I do, and I _intend_ to keep it that way."

By the time he finished, the radial shutters enclosing his rival's optic were nearly shut.

"…I…_ admire_ the hard work your _many drones _do every orbital cycle, Shockwave," Lugnut voiced. He pronounced his words carefully, speaking as clearly as he could through a cloud the anger and consternation he felt at having his loyalty be questioned and belittled by a bot so beneath him in strength and respect. "Such _persona_l and _life threatening_ dedication to to the Cause, and making other _nonliving_ and _easily_ programmable subordinates do whatever you _wish_ without question at no chance of mutiny or rebellion. It's honorable and _worthy_ of Megatron's approval." Here the brute paused, cycling his vents. He'd like nothing more than to show this puny ingrate what a truly worthy warrior could do, but they shared equal rank and Megatron's words still echoed in his head. His words and tone grew in intensity as he continued, remembering his indirectly suggested order to find and eliminate some pesky Autobot soldiers. "_However_, I remember Megatron gave us _specific orders_ that you've yet to let us carry out. I would appreciate your cooperation in giving me the information I need so I might then continue to _succeed_ where you have FAILED!"

Shockwave's optic burned so bright he was sure it would blow out. A small part of his CPU registering his own

_anger-jealousy-incredulity-hurt-hate_

causing his systems to overheat, as if ready for battle. Golden optic glared straight into ruby in an epic, if entirely mental, optic-to-optic showdown incorporating all manner of daggers, beam rifles, plasma cannons, atomic bombs and several gruesome torturous deaths as each visualized besting the other in any way possible to make themselves out to be the one who received the wonderful prize that was Megatron's acclaim.

After a long cycle, Shockwave's voice smoothly cut the silence, not an ounce of emotion in his vocalisor.

"Of course, Lugnut. You have much to catch up on and we waste time standing around." The plum and mint cretin commented cheekily with an affirmative grunt. "If you move your great hulk out of my way and follow me to data storage I can begin to fill you in on all you've missed and provide visual aids for the parts better left to observation. Right this way."

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Discussion:**

_Alright, here we go. The usual ton of notes at the bottom. Well, to be honest I forgot what I was going to say, but…_

_1 – Shockwave's upgrades are basically he's going from G1 form to TF:A form. I was originally going to do this story either in TF:A so he's already in TF:A form (I love his TF:A incarnation!) or just force him to stick to G1, but I thought that after al lthat time in G1 and all his inventions, there was a slight possibility that he could come up with a plan similar to TF:A Shockwave's infiltrate-the-enemy thing. I am not sure if I will cover that in this fic. He might not ever have to do it. But I really like his TF:A form and I think it could fit in nicely if it was designed to achieve victory. Also, his upgrade will not make him a Sue. There are a lot of Cons an Bots with double or extraordinary abilities and Megatron will always be the one with the fusion cannon. 8D I also feel it's IC, especially for TF:A ShW._

_Phew. Okay what else…_

_2 – …I really hope they're both IC for what I envision for them, lol! I could hear them speaking their lines, the narration of the story written to be read in a Shockwavey manner, but there's always room for improvement. I…had to whip out the thesaurus a couple times actually, with the way they speak, lol!_

_3 – I wanted to make the two's confrontation more epic, but I decided to hold back because of how conservative I've written Shockwave and his emotions. This, imo. matches up with how he's been alone for a very long time. His emotions have been pride, determination, calm, and very lonely. Now he has to deal with a whole range and I expect to have fun making his circuits fry trying to deal with them. A very calm and laid back kind of person, I can relate – if I get riled up, I srsly dunno what to do with myself. I intend to channel some of that here, lol._

_4 – Crosspin is an OC who makes an appearance in an old fic of mine, Strange Information. However, they're not the same universe. In that one, she's sided with the Autobots. In this one, she's a Con who works with Shockwave as a sort of Security Director. We'll see more of her later on, as well as Lugnut's team and other bots that are on Cybertron. However the fic will mostly focus on the two main charries._

_5 – This is …to be developed into a romance between Lugnut and Shockwave. I chose G1verse to do it in because the time Shockwave and Lugnut had to interact was all in one episode in TF:A, sadly. ;_; Usually I like to write in between or around canon events, but I thought about poor G1 Shockwave who's GOT to be bored and not doing much and needs love from a fan… So…yeah, there we go. I found their interaction hilarious (like the part when Lugnut falls backwards and Shockwave points and laughs, which was so cutely OOC after every bit of awesomeness and seriousness we saw ShW as being thus far) and after some thought about it, I thought it'd make a cute pairing, given time. I didn't put a warning yet since there's nothing truly decided here, but hey, if ya don't like it, don't read the rest of it. I just wanted people to give the fic a chance before they turn away from an uncommon pairing, heh. n_n Gotcha! :3 I'll put a warning on it in the future. I was tempted to not put a label on it at all and see if readers wanted the pairing, but I didn't think that would be fair to people who wouldn't wanna be reading slash at all and then find out this one's got a pairing. Thus, a warning at the bottom of chapter one, hee._

_6 – Supposedly, Cybertron's got two moons. So, I named them! :D For ease. :/ If they have other names, I'd like to know. Also, yes, this happens like after a lot of the crazy G1 events and wandering the universe and the Autobots come to save Elita One. After all of that, Cybertron is parked in orbit around a good sized star to alloy for some stability in time units and whatev. Some G1 events have been/will be altered so they make more sense in Myverse. -_-_

_7 – lol, this fic was totally inspired by "Shockwave Gets Smacked" by Prowlatron on Youtube! XD That video cracked me up, but the part with Lugnut and Shockwave was so well done, it got me on a ShW streak that got me all inspired. That vid, and some brainstorming with my buddies on AIM. :3 Hi, guys! :D Thank you! X3_

_8 – And lastly, my other fics are still alive and being updated, to any of you following Beast Wars: Deep Impact and Predacon, No More. :3 _

_Lemme know whatcha think... n_n?_


End file.
